Fun in the Florida Sun
by The Emerald Shapeshifter
Summary: The title says it all: to wind down, the team goes to none other than Daytona Beach, FL. Let's see what kind of trouble the Hyperforce can get into on Earth! [Finished!]
1. Welcome to Daytona!

**Fun in the Florida Sun**

**A SRMTHFG Story...**

Well, the title says it all: To calm down, the team goes to a now galaxy-famous vacation spot—Daytona Beach, Florida. Let's see what kind of trouble the Hyperforce themselves can get in…far from Shuggazoom.

I went to Daytona and I just had to do this. It may seem off for the Hyperforce to go to earth and no one act confused, but think of it like this: Aliens finally come to Earth and now Earth is a wildlife reserve. Instead of a interplanetary war ground.

A really dumb story, but HEY! I thought it'd be funny.

A lot of these places are on south Atlantic Street, Daytona, FL, because our hotel was on that street. I'm just gonna put the team in the Hilton Hotel (owned by the very moronic Paris Hilton). I didn't want to use that hotel, but who cares?

* * *

**Chapter One: Welcome to Daytona!**

The Super Robot landed on the ground next to a busy highway. No one noticed. They were now used to very strange alien ships landing there. For this was the galaxy famous Daytona Beach, Florida—miles of beach and sun, even in the year of 2009.

Beach and sun; beach and sun; and lots of stores. Lots of them.

That nearly made Otto faint. "Look at all this! Look at it!"

"I'm looking at it, Otto," Gibson sighed.

"Look at all those stores! And that boardwalk!" he pointed. "They've got everything! Even something Shuggazoom doesn't have."

"What's that?" Chiro exited the Super Robot and looked at the green monkey. Chiro didn't have on his telltale red long-sleeved shirt and jeans. He had on a white shirt with a Spanish-looking sun design on it with ocean-blue shorts, ones that went to his knees. He had an orange visor on that covered his eyes.

"A beach."

"Shuggazoom has a beach."

"No, it has an ocean, which Skeleton King took advantage of," Otto shot back, but with a cheery attitude. "This is a nice ocean in near tropic waters. The galaxy hot-spot!"

"Now," Nova said. She had those huge sunglasses over her eyes, with pink rims. She even had a small, straw hat on her head, complimenting the 'tourist' look. Now all she needed was sunscreen, a big beach ball and a colorful umbrella and some of you would be suspicious. Sparx was standing beside her, a confused look on his face.

"What's with those sunglasses?" he asked.

"The sun hurts my eyes," Nova said calmly.

"Yeah right. You just want attention."

Nova didn't say anything, silently admitting he was right. She took the sunglasses off, but Sparx took them from her and put them back over her face. "No, keep 'em on. You look cute."

Nova smiled.

Otto jumped up and down. "C'mon, let's find a place to stay!"

"Why don't we just stay in the Super Robot?" Gibson asked.

"Because we're on vacation," Chiro answered. "And we've lived in the Super Robot for a long time. Don't you think we should have a change of pace for a while? Do something different?"

"Yeah," Jinmay agreed. She, too, had sunglasses on, but not as big as Nova's. Her shirt, like Chiro's, was not her usual outfit. She had on a pastel yellow shirt with a pink heart on it, and she wore pink Capri's.

The others—Antauri, Gibson, Otto and Sparx—weren't wearing anything out of the ordinary (unless you count the new high-tech camera Otto had). Nova, Jinmay, Otto and Chiro were the most excited about the vacation. They rented a hotel room in the Best Western—right on the beach on South Atlantic Street. (Now, remember, I'm not good with hotels, so I don't know if Best Western has suites. Sorry.)

Actually, Otto rented a suite.

Of course, since the Hyperforce were famous in the galaxy, the suite was given to them for half price. But they had a lot of money, so it wasn't a problem.

* * *

After checking into the hotel, checking out the suite (to which Otto called "really, really big"), and checking out the scenery, the team came to one conclusion: 

They needed a car.

* * *

In the next chapter, they get a car and then decide what to do.

Chapter Three is gonna be the one everyone's lookin' for.


	2. Mustang Convertible

**Fun in the Florida Sun**

**Chapter Two: Mustang Convertible**

"Do we buy a car, or can we rent one?" Chiro asked.

"What is with these people and renting stuff?" Sparx wondered.

They were still in the suite. It was a huge room, taking up the whole top floor of the hotel. They needed a special card key for the elevator to take them there. The room had seven separate beds, and a huge TV and two bathrooms.

"We should rent one," Antauri concluded, nodding his head slowly, his eyes closed. "Chiro, you can drive."

"But here you need to be sixteen to drive; and I don't even have a license!" Chiro objected.

"Then I must have mistaken the last hundred times you've piloted the Super Robot and drove the Torso Tank," Antauri stated.

Chiro looked away, saying, "Good answer... Fine, I'll drive."

"But we need a car; we can't drive without something _to_ drive," Nova pointed out.

"No duh," Chiro said.

* * *

So, Chiro picked out a car at a rental dealership—a silver Ford Mustang convertible. It actually had enough room for all of them. Chiro was in the driver's seat, Jinmay in the passenger side, Nova in the middle of the two, and the rest of them in the back. Otto volunteered to sit on the very back of the car, so that's where they put him. 

It was about 1:23 p.m. now, so they still had time to do something.

They went swimming.

Not much to do, but they had the better stuff planned for the next day. They were staying for a while, so they had plenty of time.

Bo-ring!

Well, the plans for tomorrow were:

_Antauri_: He planned on doing whatever he wanted, and for an experience, he decided to follow Chiro and Jinmay.

_Chiro & Jinmay_: They were just planning on going to the beach.

_Antauri_: And when he found out that Chiro and Jinmay weren't doing anything really exciting, he decided to follow Gibson instead.

_Otto_: Something about 'all the restaurants in town'.

_Nova_: She was planning on walking around the town checking out all the surf shops.

_Sparx_: He was going to follow Nova around and see how long it took 'til she noticed he was following her.

And, as for Gibson...

_He was going parasailing._

* * *

Well, there ya have it. Sorry for the really short chapter, but the next chapter is already done, so I'm gonna put it up really soon.

Yes, indeed, Gibson is going parasailing. Each of the members of the team gets in BIG trouble becuase of the others.

:P


	3. Trouble Already?

**Fun in the Florida Sun**

**Chapter Three: Trouble Already?**

_Chiro & Jinmay_

Of course, Chiro and Jinmay were just planning on spending a relaxing day on the beach. Of course, when Antauri had 'ditched' them (as Jinmay put it), they decided to do something different.

Something called 'jet skiing'. Whatever that was.

Again, they had to rent jet skis, but luckily there were four left. Chiro got one and Jinmay got one. Normally a three-hour rental, the guy that owned the rental place let them use the skis for five hours.

"We won't be gone _that_ long," Chiro informed the guy.

He was asleep, though. Moron.

Chiro just shook his head. The money was still lying on the counter. He looked around, and then inched his hand towards the stack of bills. Jinmay, however, slapped his hand and they walked out.

* * *

After a while, they were out in the ocean, not too far from shore. Chiro took this time to examine the jet ski.

"This isn't a really good machine," he said. "It's got a bunch of things that could go wrong with it at any time. It can't even go underwater."

"Neither can you," Jinmay kidded. "Besides, the Super Robot must have more malfunctions than that jet ski. Not all machines are perfect."

"Ah, you've got a point."

"Now... get out of the water, and let's have some fun."

So Chiro hauled his dripping self back onto the jet ski. Then, about five other jet skis were pulled up not too far from them.

"Hi, Chiro!" a girl's voice shouted. There was a combined group of giggling.

"If those girls are hitting on me, I'm gonna rip someone's head off," Chiro said.

"I'd like to see that," Jinmay responded sarcastically.

Now there were twenty jet skis. Chiro looked around. All of the people on them were girls, who apparently knew each other, for they were calling names and talking amongst themselves. Two words came to mind.

Fangirl club. They did all have that same, creepy look on their face.

"Yup," Jinmay said, reading his mind. She sounded mad. "They're hitting on you."

Chiro took a small machine out of his pocket and latched it onto the back of the jet ski. He promised Antauri he wouldn't use any technology from Shuggazoom here, but now was an emergency. He took out another small device and tossed it to Jinmay, and she did the same.

Chiro revved up his jet ski. Now, instead of a calming trip along the beach, it was going to be a race _to_ the beach. Chiro needed leverage.

* * *

_Nova (and Sparx)_

Nova was inside of a surf shop not too far from their hotel. Of course, she didn't know that Sparx was the reason she had a feeling someone was spying on her.

She quickly turned around from looking at a hat, but Sparx had darted behind a rack of skim boards. She had already bought a bunch of stuff, including a mood ring (which actually didn't work since her fingers were made of metal, but it looked cute on her), about three hats that all said 'Daytona Beach, FL. 2009', and a boogie board with _Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End_ on it.

Nova parted a rack of clothes, shocked to no end when she saw Sparx's face staring at her through the rack. He smiled.

"Crap," he said. He grabbed the clothes and pushed them back, obscuring his face from her view.

Nova stared, then walked around the rack. Sparx was gone. Running down the street.

"Moron," Nova whispered, shaking her head in amusement. How long had he been following her?

More importantly, _why_ had he been following her?

She shook the thought off, looking out to the ocean. She saw a few boats on the waves, plus a few jet skis. Then, she saw a whole mob of the chasing two others towards the shore.

"Chiro?" she asked herself, running towards the beach. But running was slow, so she activated her jetpack and flew, gaining many comments of awe from the flightless humans.

* * *

_Gibson & Antauri_

Gibson looked at the little sail. "This is called... parasailing?"

"Yes," the guy said. His name was Don, and he was the one person helping Gibson learn how to parasail.

If Gibson could stop asking that last question.

"What's the 'para' for?" Gibson wanted to know.

Don sighed. "As in parachute. But more like a sail."

"Oh, I get it now," Gibson said thoughtfully. Another guy finished strapping the large parasail to him. (A/N: I don't know how to parasail or what you have to do to get ready, so I'm not sure how accurate this'll be. :P)

Antauri stood behind Gibson, an amused look on his face. He didn't care much for parasailing, he only wanted to see how Gibson would react to the sport.

Gibson opened his mouth to ask something else, but Don said, "Oops, look at this, time for you to go!" He then pushed Gibson off the boat, which was traveling a little ways from the shoreline.

Gibson screamed as he fell off the boat. The parasail, though, caught the wind, yanking him into the air.

But before that, Antauri noticed his foot had a rope wrapped around it. His eyes followed to, trying to find what it was attached to.

Gibson's harness.

As Gibson flew into the air, the rope tightened, pulling Antauri in the air. He let out a yelp as he was thrown in the air. Flashes appeared along the beach, even in broad daylight, from tourists hoping to catch this once-in-a-lifetime picture of a blue robot monkey parasailing with a silver robotic monkey forced to come along for the ride because his foot snagged on a rope.

"Well this is awkward," Antauri mumbled. He just crossed his arms, waiting for the boat to slow down once Gibson's ride was over. Of course, he knew the people on the boat didn't notice his free ride, but he didn't care. It was fun nonetheless.

* * *

_Chiro & Jinmay_

Chiro gunned the jet ski to its fullest speed. He charged towards the shore. Everyone near that part of the beach were screaming and running to get away.

Chiro charged towards the shore, Jinmay following close behind him. Once they hit the shore, a rocket fired up from the back of the jet ski, blasting both of them into the air.

"Whoo-hoo!!" Chiro yelled. The force of the rockets and the angle of bouncing off the shore knocked him into the air, and Jinmay too. The girls on the other jet skis crashed into the shore instead.

The last thing Chiro expected to crash into while riding on a flying jet ski was Nova. But he did.

She was looking behind her, and when she turned back around, she whammed into Chiro, knocking him off the flying jet ski. The machine flew out of control and flew into Jinmay's, and she jumped off, grabbing onto Chiro, who was holding onto Nova's arm. Nova was struggling to hold onto both of them.

They landed on the ground, where a bunch of police cars were. They weren't arrested, because the police were looking up at something. Up at the top of a really tall hotel (not on the shore), on a steel bar, was Gibson and Antauri. Gibson was still strapped to the parasail, which was caught on the steel bar, and Antauri's foot was still caught on the rope. His arms were hanging downward, moving with every gust of wind. He seemed to actually be having fun.

Otto walked up, barbeque sauce on his hands. "What's up?"

Chiro, Nova, and Jinmay looked at him. "What the hell do you have on your hands?" Chiro asked.

Otto looked at his hands, stuffed one in his mouth, and took it out, the sauce gone off of it. "Oh, it's just a sauce they put on chicken. It's really good. Called barbeque sauce."

"I know what barbeque sauce is!" Chiro said. "What do you think I am? Stupid?"

Otto looked at him. "Do I have to answer that?"

"Look who's talking!" Gibson shouted from his position on top of the hotel, his voice faint from his point that far up.

Sparx came up behind Nova. "What's goin' on..." He then saw Antauri and Gibson. "Whoa! How the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know," Nova said. "We just got here."

"No, I mean..." Sparx shook his head and tried to explain it more clearly. "To parasail, a boat has to drag the person doing the sailing. Boats can only travel on water." He pointed at the blue and silver monkeys still caught on the pole. "So how did those two get here so far from the shore?"

Jinmay started to answer, then stopped. "I don't know. Let's ask them."

"Gibson freaked and cut the rope attaching to the boat!" Antauri called down at them. He sounded confused, which was different for him. "The wind blew us here; now get us down!"

* * *

"Well, for heroes, you have managed to create quite an uproar in Daytona," an officer said. They just got Antauri and Gibson down, and now they were talking to the whole team about the past few hours.

He turned to Chiro. "You have in the past couple of hours: rented two jet skis and upgraded them with turbo rockets, ricocheting off the shore, causing a disturbance, injuring about twenty, if not more," he turned to Gibson and Antauri, "parasailed into a random hotel—"

"If I must point this out," Gibson interrupted, "it wasn't my fault."

"As I was saying, crashed into a random hotel," the police continued, "and, once again, disturbed the peace."

"I've got money," Antauri offered. He still didn't sound like himself, he wasn't one to bribe.

The police officer laughed. "Don't worry. This is fine. Many more people are coming because of you, so you guys are like a tourist attraction. Don't worry about it."

So they were ushered back to their hotel, and they got to relax. Even though it didn't seem like long, it was now 5:57 p.m. They got to relax for a while.

Nova was piling through the stuff she bought at the stores she went to. She got Sparx a magnet that was shaped like the state of Florida. He glared at her, wondering if there was some hidden joke there.

She got Antauri another one of those soda-drink hats that he so admired (from _Big Lug_).

Gibson got a cool pair of sunglasses.

Otto got a shark-tooth necklace. Little things like that made him happy.

Chiro got a surf board. Nova was surprised when he took it and said he did know how to surf.

Jinmay got a pink camouflage hat.

The next few hours consisted of Sparx and Otto watching some TV show on the local cable called _Mythbusters_ (I love that show). Antauri, of course, was meditating, and Gibson was also watching _Mythbusters_ with Otto and Sparx. Nova and Jinmay were talking about something, and Chiro was wondering how girls could stay on one particular subject for two hours straight all the while.

* * *

After a few hours, Otto stood up and walked to the middle of the room with an announcement.

"Well, I'm gonna go disturb the peace again."

Chiro shot up. "Count me in!"

* * *

I've already got a funny idea for the next chapter, but does anyone have any other ones? Let me know in your nest reveiw!


	4. Chiro VS Otto

**Fun in the Florida Sun**

**Chapter Four: Chiro VS. Otto**

The others were asleep when Chiro and Otto snuck out. Gibson and Antauri were worn out from their little joyride with the parasail.

Chiro put on sunglasses that he had once he got outside. He hoped none of those 'fangirls' were outside at night. If they were, he hoped they wouldn't recognize him.

They went to the Boardwalk. There was this huge ride called the Slingshot (anyone been on that? I haven't). It was a two-person ride where you get into this metal ball and it flings you really high into the air.

Otto gave an evil smile. Chiro groaned and said, "Oh, no, you're not thinking what I think, are you?"

"Oh yeah," Otto answered. He activated his jetpack and flew up to the giant ride. Chiro used his own jetpack and followed.

Otto flew right up to the two huge metal things (I have no clue what they're called) that held the ride together and suspended the slingshot ball by two wires. He looked to Chiro, but could barely see him since Chiro was on the opposite steel bar across from him.

The slingshot whipped up past them, the people inside screaming their heads off. It then fell back down.

Chiro called to Otto. "But if we do this we're gonna be the bad guys!"

"No one will notice. Besides, it's gonna fly into the ocean!"

"The people are gonna drown, you idiot!"

"Have some fun for once! I'll help them!"

"How?"

"You'll see!"

Otto held out his saw. He wondered what kind of trouble he would get into if he was caught. He came up with a lie: his saws malfunctioned, and he didn't really know how to get onto the ride so he climbed up to his current position.

He hoped he didn't get caught.

Before he decided not to do the task at hand, the slingshot flew back upwards. Otto sawed through the wired holding the thing up on the metal bars.

It went flying.

Otto could hear Chiro laughing his head off on the other side. Otto threw one of his saws, and it cut open the flying metal ball. The people inside didn't know what was happening. But they were quickly saved...by Chiro.

He had flown out after his short laughing fit to save the two men inside. Otto quickly hid somewhere on the ground. Chiro gently set the two men on the ground and flew off.

He found Otto sitting on a bench next to a surf shop. Otto had a dumb grin on his face, but both of them froze as...

"Otto! Chiro!"

They both turned to see Antauri walking up to them. He was alone.

"Busted," Otto whispered to Chiro.

Antauri looked at both of them with a hard face. Otto suddenly shouted, "It was his fault!" and pointed at Chiro.

"What?" Chiro screamed. "You were the one who made me follow you!"

"You offered!"

"Well, you talked me into it!"

"I did not!"

"It was your idea to cut the wires on that ride! I had no part in it! I saved those people!"

"You didn't have to!"

Chiro ran forward and tackled the green monkey, and both of them rolled on the ground, kicking and punching each other. Antauri shook his head at the sight.

"I say two words and look what happens," he sighed.

Sparx and Nova ran up behind him and watched the two others fight. Then Nova grabbed Chiro's arms, while Sparx grabbed Otto's and they both held them apart.

"Both of you stop it!" Antauri demanded. Otto and Chiro were both still trying to get at each other, but Sparx and Nova held firm.

"He started it!" Otto whined, pointing at Chiro.

"I did not!" Chiro yelled back. Now people were walking past them, weird looks on their faces as they watched the scene before them. Some people even stopped to watch. "It was your idea to come out here in the first place!"

"Well, that's what I do!" Otto said. "I come up with bad ideas and others follow them! That's what I do!"

"Well, it's dumb!"

"No it's not!"

Antauri sighed. Neither of them were gonna stop anytime soon. He tried to intervene, but Otto's yelling stopped him.

"Let go of me, Sparx! I can still get him!"

Chiro was trying to get out of Nova's grip, but she didn't let go. Sparx, on the other hand, curious to see what would happen, let go of Otto. The green monkey shot forward and tackled both Nova and Chiro at the same time. Both of them fell to the ground, and Nova tried to pull them apart on her own.

They kept fighting.

Antauri slapped Sparx, and then helped Nova to pull apart the two fighting on the ground. He held onto both of them at arm's length and looked them both in the eye one by one.

"Both of you are at fault here!" he said. He looked at Otto. "Yes, you had a bad idea, but you never had to share it." He looked at Chiro. "You didn't have to go with him, but I am grateful you saved those two people. "Now—"

Sparx butted in. He pointed at Otto. "You're dumb," he pointed at Chiro, "and you're weak minded! God, can we just go back to the hotel?!?!"

Everyone just looked at him. A camera flashed.

Otto and Chiro both calmed down. They nodded, and they followed Nova silently back to the hotel, pouting. Antauri looked at all the people gathered around them, and they left. He then looked at Sparx and said, "And you tell back jokes but you don't hear _us_ broadcasting it."

Sparx made a face like, 'I can't believe you just said that!'. Antauri just walked off back towards the hotel, and a very mad Sparx followed.

* * *

In the next chapter (as inspired by a reviewer) the team is gonna go to Disney World (MAYBE!) I haven't gone in a long time, so can everyone give me the names of, like, two ride you wanna see the Hyperforce on? Give me some ideas!


	5. Giant Keys, Ice Cream and Fishies!

**Fun in the Florida Sun**

**Chapter Five: Giant Keys, Ice Cream and Fishies!**

Sorry! No Disney World! I can't do it because I haven't been there in five years and I can't remember any of the rides. If you want me to do it in the next chapter, describe the ride!

Sorry this took a while. We're renovating my bedroom and I haven't had the time to type. I have to help my dad paint. Boring!

* * *

_Key West._

_What was it, a giant key?_

That was what Otto asked when he saw a brochure for Key West, Florida, in the lobby of the hotel. He read it, and the look on his face made Chiro and Sparx bust out laughing. He was staring at the paper like he couldn't read.

"Let's go to the giant key!" Otto suggested.

Chiro looked at the brochure. "But Otto, it's a long way off by car."

"We've got the Super Robot!"

Chiro thought for a second. "Okay, ya got me."

Antauri shook his head. "I don't think it is wise to take the Super Robot flying in the skies above Earth..."

"I don't think it's okay to go parasailing by your foot, but that doesn't seem to faze you!" Sparx yelled, but softly.

Antauri glared at him. "That was _not_ my fault."

Sparx just rolled his eyes. "I say we go. I could be fun."

"Let's go scuba diving!" Chiro suggested. He looked at Otto and added, "It's probably much more fun that riding the elevator up and down fifty times over."

Otto smiled proudly. "Six hours on the elevator—a new personal best!"

"Best?" Jinmay asked quietly. She shook her head, amused.

"Oh, come on, nobody stays on an elevator for _that_ long!" Nova butted in.

"I did," Otto pointed out.

"Then that makes you a nobody," Sparx laughed. Everyone started walking.

"Thanks," Otto said. He paused. "_HEY_!"

* * *

So the team took the Super Robot to the Florida Keys, leaving the convertible in the hotel parking lot. Otto was talking the whole time about what the giant key would look like (he wouldn't let that go) and the others weren't listening.

Then, Otto's talking abruptly stopped. He fell asleep. He was dreaming of the giant key.

"Otto..." Sparx said in a calm voice, over the intercom. "There's no such thing as giant keys. Repeat after me..."

Otto spoke, but his eyes didn't open. "Shut the hell up, Sparx."

Sparx jerked. "Weird."

"So, remind me again why we're going to the very bottom of the peninsula named 'Florida'?" Gibson wondered. His voice echoed over the intercom.

"Because," Nova responded cheerily. "We're on vacation, besides, it's near a coral reef!"

"This planet has coral reefs?" Gibson asked, his eyes wide. "Amazing..."

Yeah, not many other planets had coral reefs. So far, the only planet he knew of that did was Pisccis (anyone recognize that?). And now Earth.

Now, because of that, Gibson was now researching all the Earth databases he could get a hold of. He was searching the Earth web, looking up the history and all that stuff no one cares about. Jinmay was in the back seat of the Torso Tank, and when she realized Gibson was actually working on vacation, she shut his computer off.

"Why'd you do that, Jinmay?" Gibson yelled.

"We're on vacation, doofus," she responded calmly. "No time for work."

Gibson just sat back, grumbling.

* * *

"We're here!" Chiro announced as the Super Robot landed in the outskirts of Key West.

Otto abruptly woke up and shouted, "Giant key!"

As they got out of the Robot, Sparx slapped Otto and said, "There's no giant key! Deal with it! It's just called Key West because, well..." He paused. "Why _is_ it called _Key_ West?"

"What about ice cream?" Otto asked, his eyes big and adorable—his cute face.

"Ice cream?" Gibson eyed the green monkey.

"I like ice cream," Otto announced.

"We know that, Otto, you ate all the ice cream in the Super Robot that one time," Antauri said.

"It was an even bigger record than his elevator fest!" Nova yelled.

"Otto..." Chiro put his hand on the green monkey's shoulder. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I think I ate all the ice cream in the hotel, too..." Otto answered randomly.

"Well, that explains it!" Sparx shouted. "Don't worry, I know how to fix him."

"You're not a doctor," Gibson pointed out.

"I know that," Sparx said slowly. "I don't need to be one." He held out his hand, clenched it in a fist, and banged it on Otto's head—hard.

Otto's eyes whirled. "Why'd you do that?!" he screamed.

Sparx smirked. "Brain freeze. What're you gonna do?"

Somewhere in there was a not-so hidden pun.

Chiro was staring. "Hit Otto on the head?"

"Hell, no, that's crazy talk," Sparx said quickly. Otto was rubbing his now sore head.

Jinmay shook her head as she watched the monkey team. _These guys are crazy,_ she thought. _Wow, the first mentally insane group of superheroes..._ She began to laugh.

"Can we just get going?" Jinmay asked aloud. They finally began walking towards the city.

Wow... Otto's high on ice cream!! You know what, I expected that much from him... :P

* * *

"Okay, we're here...now what?" Sparx yelled.

"One word..." Otto said. "Scuba diving."

"That's two words," Gibson pointed out.

Otto didn't answer. He bit his tongue.

"Scuba diving?" Jinmay questioned.

"It's like what we do when we go underwater," Chiro responded. "Except they have these really big air containers and I can't see how they can swim with those things strapped to them. They can only stay under for a little bit."

"We can stay underwater for a few days at a time," Gibson said.

"People here are weird," Otto whined.

"So are you," Sparx said. "Congrats."

"So, I am guessing we are going scuba diving," Antauri stated.

"Yup," Chiro said. "C'mon!"

As he started to run off, Gibson asked, "Where are you going?"

Chiro turned around and stopped. "The ocean."

Gibson started to say something, then stopped. "Oh."

They ran after Chiro.

* * *

How Chiro knew the direction to the boat rentals in the Florida Keys, no one knew. But he just kept running till they reached it, and he hopped in one of the boats.

"Guys," he said. "Go rent this one!"

Sparx looked at him. "I wanna drive!"

He jumped in and they both tried to push each other out of the boat. As they fought as so, Antauri calmly walked up to a man who was walking the pier. He spoke a few words, handed over some money, and came back.

"I rented the boat and Chiro's driving," Antauri announced.

Chiro and Sparx both stopped, both of their hands shoved into the other's faces. Then Chiro knocked Sparx into the water and took hold of the wheel. He began bouncing up and down in his seat, eager to drive a boat. Gibson eyed him.

Everyone piled into the boat; just like the car—Chiro in the pilot's seat, Jinmay beside him. Antauri, Gibson, Otto and Nova were sitting in the front (it's one of those boats with seats in the bow of it; and it was a normal sized boat, I'm not gonna say what kind, since I don't know). Otto was standing right behind Jinmay and Chiro, his hands holding onto the back of their seats so he wasn't blown off the boat.

(Someone, somewhere, really wants to push him off the boat. But I've already tormented him enough for now. Later.)

Then, they stopped ( Okay, I'm gonna torment Otto now). The halt was so sudden, Otto flew forward and was launched off the boat. He landed face down on the water with a sickening _smack!_ Everyone laughed.

_Poor Otto. Earth is out to get him._

He was still floating face down in the water. He tried to say something, but only bubbles came out of his mouth.

"We can't hear you Otto!" Sparx yelled, trying hard to stop laughing.

Otto just dove underwater. He popped back up and yelled one word.

"Fishies!!" He landed back in the water.

The others had weird looks on their faces, but Otto was known to act strangely in different places, so they put their swim stuff on, and those metal breathing devices (you know they grey ones they wear over their mouths?) and dove into the water. They were above a coral reef.

(A/N: I have no clue where, what it's called, because the last time I went to a coral reef in the Keys was a long time ago; it had a statue of Jesus underwater [I'm not religious in any way though Anyone been there?).

Otto was somewhere on the very bottom floor (the water was, like, 30 ft. deep.) of the reef. Gibson's eyes were sparkling; he had only read about coral reefs, but he had never seen one. He reached out to touch a tower of coral, but Antauri was beside him.

"That's illegal," he said simply.

Gibson just stared. He looked at the rest of the coral reef. "Dammit," he whispered.

A little yellow fish flitted past Otto's face as he watched it. The water became murky about twenty feet away, so he stayed where he was. A whole school of yellow and blue fish swam past him in perfect coordination.

It was then that Otto noticed something.

"Oh!" he shouted. "Oh! Big fishy! _Big_ fishy!"

The others swam up behind him, their eyes wide. "Uh, Otto?" Chiro said. "That's not a normal fish... that's a shark."

* * *

Muahahahaha! In the next chapter we shall see if they can fight off a shark attack.

Or if the shark eats Otto.


	6. Daytona Space Center and Bungee Jumping!

**Fun in the Florida Sun**

**Chapter Six: Daytona Space Center and Bungee Jumping!**

_(Screams)_

Ack! I'm SO sorry for not updating in a while. It's been my birthday (6/7/07) my dad's (7/7/07) and my best friend's (8/7/07). My dad got me and my sister a car. Whoop-de-freakin'-doo. So, again, sorry.

Also, I'm still working on _Cursed_, so that'll be back up soon. Sorry I had to discontinue both. But I'm back! Again, sorry!

Here's the next chapter! Whoo!

Now, remember, I've never been to the Space Center at Daytona Beach. So I'm not sure how accurate this is.

Anybody have any ideas for the next chapter? I'm all out. :(

* * *

The team finally managed to fight off the shark before it could take a bite out of Otto (everyone seems to want to mess with him today, huh?). They got in the boat and drove off from the killer reef and the shark (good thing it didn't chase them). Once they got back to the docks at which they rented the boat, Sparx then decided to sue the whole state of Florida, to which Nova decided to knock him out and throw him off the boat.

Before they reached the hotel (they were walking) Gibson asked, "I hear there's a space center here. I would like to see what kinds of things this planet has discovered in terms of space. I doubt it is much, but would anyone like to join me?"

The other mumbled amongst themselves, and Otto raised his hand. "I guess I'll go."

Jinmay also nodded and said, "Me too."

"We're going back to the hotel," Chiro said, pointing. He and the others ran off.

Gibson watched them. "What's wrong with them?"

"I think they said something about bungee-jumping," Otto answered.

Gibson laughed. "They are not going bungee-jumping. If I knew Antauri better, the parasailing thing was enough for him."

* * *

_(Back at the hotel...)_

"Okay, Antauri, all you have to do is jump," Chiro said, tightening the bungee strap around Antauri (also, I've never been bungee jumping either, so...). They were, indeed, bungee jumping...off the roof of the hotel.

"And I am doing this... why?" Antauri asked, looking at Chiro.

"Because we're on vacation, DUH!" Sparx answered for him. Antauri glared at him.

"Okay, I am not going to jump off the top of a twenty-three (random number) story hotel," Antauri said as he crossed his arms.

"That's okay, you don't have to," Sparx said, sounding sympathetic. He then stepped forward and pushed the silver monkey off the side of the building, Antauri screaming all the way down.

Sparx gave a triumphant grin as the others looked at him, all laughing. Then, there was a long pause.

"I'm hungry," Chiro said.

"Me too," Nova agreed. The two monkeys and one human went inside the hotel as Antauri launched back upwards, then fell down again.

* * *

"Otto, get off the planet model," Gibson scolded. Otto groaned in annoyance and climbed down from the model of the planet we know as Jupiter.

"I'm bored though," the green monkey wailed.

"Well, then why did you volunteer to come with me?" Gibson demanded.

Otto opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. "I don't know," he finally said.

Gibson shook his head and turned around, crossing his arms. "It seems like humans haven't gotten far in the interplanetary studies I am so profound in. They can barely live past their moon with their current technology."

A woman and a man had passed by and overheard what Gibson had said. "Well, you're a robot monkey for Pete's sake!" the woman said.

The man gave her a look. "How'd we get Pete into this?"

The woman just sighed in exasperation and they walked off. Otto shouted after them. "Tell Pete I said hi!" He then turned around and said, "Who were those people?"

Gibson shook his head. He was getting a headache from Otto.

Jinmay had a digital camera, and was taking pictures of any and everything she could. She took pictures of all the planets, people, and Otto sitting on top of Pluto. She even took pictures of her taking pictures (do not ask how)!

They were about to leave when Otto came rolling towards them on the model of the planet Earth; he was standing on it, using his feet to roll it. He was laughing like a moron having fun with something he shouldn't, which was exactly the case.

Jinmay switched her camera so it would videotape stuff, and followed Otto all around the lobby of the building.

No one was crushed, except for pretty much most of the exhibit. But Otto got off with a warning, since the model was easy to replace (I think...). So they decided to run back to the hotel as fast as they could.

They finally got back to the hotel, greeted by an odd sight. Yes indeed, Antauri was still being flung up and down against his own will, still screaming for it to stop. Gibson, Otto and Jinmay just shrugged and went inside.

* * *

Later—more like three hours later—the members of the team present were eating dinner in their room. Otto, though, wasn't there. He was on the very top of the roof, trying to pull Antauri up by the string. Since they were on the top of the roof, and their suite was on the very top floor, they could hear everything that happened in the suite. Otto could hear the rest of the team laughing amongst themselves.

Finally, Otto succeeded, and Antauri stood in front of him.

"Thank you Otto," he said. "I cannot believe the others would just push me off like that!"

"They were just trying to get you to lighten up," Otto said, putting his hands on Antauri's shoulders. "Not everything is a mission. We need to have some fun every once in a while."

Then, Chiro's voice drifted to them. "Otto, we've got cupcakes in here! Nova bought them!"

Otto grinned. "Cupcakes!" he screamed. "Get outta my way!" With that, he pushed Antauri off the roof once more and ran inside through the small door.

Good thing Antauri was still attached to the bungee-cord.

* * *

Thank you for being so patient. I didn't mean to take so long. Any ideas for the next chapter?


	7. Random Days

**Fun in the Florida Sun**

**Chapter Seven: Random Days**

Later that night, Nova came back out to get Antauri off the bungee cord and take him inside. He wasn't mad or anything; he just said, "Thank you", to Nova and went to bed. In the morning, he made no mention of it.

And, in the morning, they had a discussion.

"So..." Jinmay spoke up, catching the others' attention. "What do we do now?"

"How about we just go home?" Gibson suggested, a little too enthusiastically.

"No!" Otto whined. "I don't wanna go home yet! We're on vacation—something we haven't done in forever!"

"Now, Otto, we've been on vacations before..." Antauri stated slowly.

"When?"

"Um..." Sparx interjected. "When... No, wait, that wasn't—"

"See??" Otto said. "We haven't had fun in a while. I say we stay here for a few more days. Then we'll go home."

"I'm with Otto," Chiro said.

Nova nodded her head, silently agreeing.

"Well, I also agree with Otto," Sparx announced. "We need a break."

Antauri shook his head with a quiet chuckle. "I think some of us have already broken some bones."

Chiro slapped himself in the forehead.

"So what do we do?" Jinmay asked.

"I've already got plans for today," Otto said. "I'm putting on a magic show!"

"Otto, you're not a real magician," Antauri pointed out.

"Yeah, well, come to my show, and I'll show you otherwise," Otto retorted. He grabbed a red piece of cloth hanging over a chair and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Ah, that sounds like a challenge," Sparx said, pushing Antauri away to stand in front of Otto. "Okay, we'll be there!"

Otto nodded. "Okay! I'll see you there; it's on the beach in front of the hotel! I got lots of people coming, because they've never seen a robot monkey do magic."

Sparx tried so hard not to laugh.

"So, what, you're going to be The Great...Otto...uh—"

"No. That's it. Just _The Great Otto_." Otto grabbed the corner of the cloak and held it over the lower half of his face. "See you at five." Then, he wrapped the cloak around himself and vanished.

The others blinked, but none commented on his vanishing act.

"Well," Chiro said. "I'm going to the beach." He was in his swim trunks, and he grabbed a towel quickly and said, "And I'm leaving before anyone can follow me." He grabbed a hat that had the Hyperforce insignia on it, put it on his head, got on a shirt that also had the insignia and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

The others watched the door for a little bit, then Gibson said, "I'm going back to the space center. And, before anyone can follow _me_..." He also ran out of the room.

"What is with you guys and running out rooms that fast?" Jinmay wanted to know. "I'm going with Chiro."

She walked out of the room. "Wait for me!" Nova shouted, running after Jinmay.

Antauri turned to Sparx, since they were the only two in the room. "Well...that was..."

"Weird?" Sparx finished.

Antauri nodded. Then, he remembered what Otto said. "Looks like we're going to a magic show."

"Yeah, at five p.m." Sparx looked at the clock. "It's noon. So what do we do till then?"

"I'll tell you what we do," Antauri said. "We panic because I usually wake up a six a.m."

Sparx nodded slowly. "Okay, you do that; I'll make a run for it."

And they both did so.

* * *

Chiro dove into the water. The cool ocean water hit him in the face, but he didn't close his eyes or turn away. He just kept swimming, far out into the water, as if her were going to the very ends of the planet known as Earth.

Until a yellow monkey popped up from below him and tossed him a little further out.

"Hey!" Chiro yelled, spitting out water. "Nova? What—"

"We're just swimming," Nova said innocently. "What's wrong?"

"Uh...nothing..." Chiro looked around. "Is Jinmay with you?"

"Yup."

"Where?"

"I would like to point her out, but I'll point out the face that we're _way_ out in the ocean. She's on the beach." Nova pointed at the thin coastline.

"Duh," Chiro muttered. "It's quiet out here. I like it."

"Not for long. Remember, Otto wants us to come to his dumb magic show at five tonight. Are you comin'?"

"Fine, fine, fine," Chiro grumbled. He began to swim back.

"You don't have to go back in now!"

Chiro just dove underwater, and, for some reason, Nova didn't see him again until he was stepping back onto the shore in the distance. The gold monkey shrugged, and also began to swim back to shore.

* * *

Sparx stepped back into the hotel room, seeing that Antauri was meditating. He decided not to bother him, so he just sat down and turned on the TV.

To his surprise, he saw a show titled '_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!_'. He thought it might be just a coincidence, but he flipped on the channel anyway.

Yup, it was them. It was one of their most recent fights, against the resurrected Skeleton King. He shuddered. Either someone was spying on them to make a cool TV show, or it was just a _**big**_ coincidence.

But when he saw the words 'To Be Continued' he laughed. Obviously, whoever was spying on them had no clue whatsoever about what happened during the big fight. If whoever wanted to make a TV show out of their lives, they should at least broadcast the ending.

(That's a message! Finish SRMTHFG or I'll kill someone!!)

* * *

Later that night, the team finally amassed on the beach in front of their hotel. Chiro was sitting half in the water, watching the sun set, while Antauri was beside him, meditating once again. Nova was making a sand castle with Sparx, but Gibson was collecting seashells, because, of course, there are none on Shuggazoom. Jinmay was lying out on the sand, her eyes closed.

Then, right when the clock struck five, Otto suddenly appeared. There was a crowd of people growing, and the Hyperforce joined it at the very front.

Otto wore the usual magician get-up: His little black cloak and a top hat. He had a huge smile on his face.

Sparx let out a laugh. "This should be interesting," he whispered, only to be elbowed by Nova.

There was a very long pause before Otto said, "Okay, I don't really know what to say, except I want a volunteer."

A few people raised their hands, but Otto picked one person who didn't. "You, there, in the red fur."

Sparx jolted up. "Me? No way!"

Nova kicked him in the back with a small laugh, forcing him up to Otto. He grumbled and said, "Fine, okay! I'll be your stupid assistant!"

Otto smiled and knocked Sparx on the head. "Cool..." he muttered. "Empty!"

Everyone laughed and Sparx just crossed his arms. Then, Otto took out a book from under his cloak.

"Oh no," Gibson muttered. It was Otto's magic book! "He still has that thing? I told him to get rid of it."

Otto held up the book and announced, "This is real magic, not the corny stuff you usually see. Real, hard-core _magic_." He laughed. "Good thing I have a dim-witted test subject."

"Dim-witted?" Sparx repeated.

Otto just smiled and opened the book. He flipped a few pages, before murmuring a few incoherent words.

Nothing happened. Then, Sparx spoke.

"Oh my god, I'm _PURPLE_!!"

True, Sparx's deep red fur had changed to a royal purple color, his eyes changing a deep blue. He screamed like a girl.

"I'm purple!" he repeated over the laughter of the crowd. "Change me back! I look like a girl!"

"And you scream like one, too!" Otto shouted back, even though he was right next to him. But, even so, Otto changed him back.

Everyone laughed again. Otto smiled and bowed. "What should I do now?"

There were many requests, along the lines of, 'Turn him into a chicken', 'Make him invisible', and many more.

So, Otto did all of them (I'm trying to make this part a bit short). They were the following:

Turned Sparx into a chicken, similar to what he did to Gibson that one time in Season of the Skull.

Set him on fire (much to Sparx's dismay; he freaked out, but the fire wasn't hurting him.

Made some invisible force throw him around.

Made Sparx invisible.

Not exactly a spell, but, soon, Sparx was in an outfit similar to a certain Harry Potter...

Turned him into a chicken again, just for laughs.

Made him spin around in circles in the air, Sparx screaming his head off.

"Well, that's it!" Otto announced. "Sorry, I would have done more, but Sparx has had enough." True enough, Sparx had fallen asleep on the sand.

"Goodnight everyone!" the little green monkey shouted like a rock star as everyone filed away. He then teleported everyone back to their suite. Sparx stood up and collapsed on one of the beds.

The others just laughed. "Nice job, Otto," Nova complemented. "I could never have tormented him like that. I would like to, but I just don't know magic."

Otto smiled. "Thanks! Although, I think that's the last time I ever use magic on the team. I just couldn't resist."

"Okay," Gibson said. "I admit, it was entertaining, but we should rest up, because we're leaving tomorrow."

So they went to sleep, following Sparx's lead.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

The team had packed up their things and put them into the Super Robot, finally checking out of the hotel after spending almost two weeks there. I didn't seem like that long, but it was.

They spent a few more hours, though, driving around town in the car they had rented. The sun was now high in the sky, but the air was comfortable. People waved as the drove on the beach (one of the only few beaches in the U.S. that allows that; has anyone else driven on that beach before?). They were like celebrities.

Then, later, they finally filed into the Super Robot, ready to leave and return to the familiar world of Shuggazoom City. Gibson started up the Super Robot, and it lifted off the ground. Antauri actually asked to fly over the ocean for a bit, so the chief of science complied.

Then, they realized someone was missing.

* * *

Out in the ocean, way out from the beach, a little green monkey laughed as the Super Robot flew over him. His feet kicked the water up around him, splashing him in the face.

"See ya, guys!" he shouted, his voice shaking with the laughter. "Have fun on Shuggazoom!"

With that, he dove underwater.

_**The End!**_

* * *

Well, that's the end. Sorry it took so long.


End file.
